My Lover's Biograph
by camillawliet96
Summary: baca ajah...*ditendang*


**Tittle:My Lover's Boigraph**

**Disclaimer: Naruto®Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini®****カミラ カタヤネ****愛****보이프렌드**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru! #yeahh!**

**WARNING! : **

**Cerita GaJe, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Bahasa ngasal, typo, all chara in this fic is 100%OOC!..de-el-el.**

**Ga suka GA USAH BACA!**

.

.

.

(Naruto's POV)

Di sebuah ruangan kelas yang ribut bak pasar swalayan yang dikerumuni para pembelinya. Aku hanya bisa duduk bengong tanpa melakukan apapun. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu sejak disampaikannya pemberitahuan tentang guru kimia kami yang bermasker dan bermata sipit dan tukang absen itu sedang ada urusan dan hanya meninggalkan sederet soal-soal essay untuk dikerjakan. Ha-ah.. betapa bencinya aku terhadap tulisan-tulisan rumit seperti H2O dan segala tetek-bengeknya yang selalu membuat perutku mual entah kenapa.

Oh, lupa..Perkenalkan! Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara di keluarga kami. Ayahku pemilik perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di konoha ini. Kalau ibuku sih Cuma ibu rumah tangga biasa saja. Eh, aku juga punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Namanya Kyuubi Namikaze. Niichan juga masih duduk di bangku pendidikan lho! Bedanya sih, Kyuu-nii mahasiswa, kalau aku masih kelas tiga SMA!

Sebenarnya aku agak bersyukur juga sih, kalau si guru gak jelas itu tidak masuk. Aku bisa tidur-tiduran di atas mejaku tanpa memperdulikan tugas yang ditinggalkannya itu. Kalau tidak kukerjakan pun tak akan ada apa-apanya, toh hukumannya paling cuma disuruh gak usah ikut pelajaran sekali lalu didetensi dan selesai sudah urusannya kan? Ha-ah.. kalau kalian mau mengomentari aku memandang remeh pelajaran yah terserah saja, toh memang kenyataannya kayak begitu?

"Hmp.. kenapa di saat seperti ini malah berisik sekali sih!" tukasku kesal sambil melihat ke arah sekitar dimana terdapat kerumunan cewek centil yang entah sedang menggosipkan apa. Yang kulihat sih ada si cewek yang bisa dibilang paling centil diantara yang tercentil yang berambut pink setengkuk dengan seorang lagi yang tak kalah centilnya berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menceritakan hal-hal yang entah apa itu kepada kerumunan cewek centil lainnya di hadapan mereka. Tapi yah apa peduliku? Toh itu juga bukan urusanku.

Daripada melihat hal-hal yang membuat mata dan kepalaku tambah sakit, lebih baik aku membalikkan kursiku agar menghadap ke arah belakang kelas dan kupakai saja earphone yang sedari tadi terbengkalai begitu saja di dalam tasku dengan ipod yang baru kupinjam dari Kiba kemarin. Lagipula kayaknya Kiba sedang asik ngobrol dengan Shikamaru dari tadi, mungkin dia lupa dengan ipodnya yang kupinjam ya? Entahlah, pokoknya aku pakai saja deh, hitung-hitung juga untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari keributan di dalam kelas ini.

"Hey Dobe.." sahut seseorang memanggilku, dengan posisi bangkuku yang menghadap belakang kelas membuatku membelakangi orang yang memanggilku barusan, walaupun begitu aku tahu benar siapa yang barusan memanggilku itu. Hanya ada satu orang di konoha ini yang berani memanggilku dengan panggilan melecehkan seperti itu, Tapi tidak kugubris, malahan aku sibuk memasang earphone di telingaku dan mengutak-atik ipod milik Kiba untuk mencari-cari lagu favoritku.

"DOBE!" kali ini kurasa suara itu bertambah tinggi intonasinya dan disertai penekanan. Mungkin 'dia' marah, atau? Ha-ah.. tak kupedulikan suara itu dan tetap mencari lagu favoriteku, 'Ah! Akhirnya ketemu juga..!' batinku senang. Lalu kutekan ikon 'play' di screen ipod itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang besar menyentuh pundakku dan tentu saja aku tahu benar siapa pemilik telapak tangan dengan kulit putih pucat itu itu.

Sedikit merasa terganggu akhirnya aku meletakkan ipod Kiba yang kupinjam di atas mejaku dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, tanda kekesalanku. "Ada apa,Teme?" tanyaku enteng masih mendengar music dengan volume yang bisa dikatakan keras di ipod pinjamanku.

"Mana tugasmu Dobe..? aku mau mengumpulkannya, milik yang lain sudah terkumpul semuanya, hanya kau saja yang belum." ucapnya pelan.

Karena tidak mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan cowok Uchiha itu, aku hanya berkata- "Iya." -saja lalu berbalik ke posisiku sebelumnya. Tapi? Si Uchiha stoic itu menarik bahuku dan menggeser bangku tempatku duduk hingga menghadap ke arahnya, 'ha-ah..dasar Sasuke TEME!' batinku kesal, kali ini dia melepas earphoneku dengan paksa lalu melototiku.

"Mana tugas kimiamu tadi! Aku mau mengumpulkannya Dobe." tuturnya tepat di depan wajahku, terlalu dekat malah..sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahku dan menimbulkan semburat kemerahan si wajahku.

"O-oh.. tugas kimia ya? Itu.. aku tidak mengerjakannya Teme! Hehe..tidak mengerti sih..!" jawabku enteng dengan tampang watados. Alhasil Sasuke pun menampar jidatnya sendiri sambil menggumamkan 'dasar Dobe' kepadaku.

"Kamu ini.. dasar, sudahlah kalau begitu-" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan satu dari antara tumpukan buku yang dari tadi didekapnya "-ini, salin saja punyaku."sambungnya lagi ,kali ini dia mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Apa sih Teme! Huh!" protesku atas cubitannya tadi.

"Oh, jadi tidak mau? Yah sud-"

"Heeeh! Tidak! Tidak! Aku mau kok! Hehe, Teme baik deh! Ehehehe." sanggahku panic tapi masih dengan cengiran andalanku ,takut Sasuke mengambil kembali tugasnya, sedikit salting juga sih.

"Hn."

"Hiyaaa~ terima kasih, terima kasih, Sasu Teme bai sekaliii~" teriakku sambil nari-nari gaje(?).

"Berisik! Dobe, cepat catat sana! Kuambil lagi mau?!" jawab Sasuke sedikit malu juga sih walaupun dengan ekspresi datar andalannya, bagaimana tidak? Karena tingkah konyolku berusan, aku dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian murid sekelas.

"Hn, nanti kau harus membayarnya Dobe-Koi~" bisiknya dengan nada sing a song di telingaku.

'GLEKH' aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah ketika mendengar pernyataannya barusan, 'membayarnya?' batinku horror dengan mulut mangap, lupa bahwa telah memancing keluar ke'pervert'an si Teme ini. 'Hyaa~ Kami Sama, tolong aku~' batinku lagi saat melihat seringaian yang terpatri jelas di sudut bibir tipis itu seraya tubuhnya yang menjauh meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong di bagian belakang kelas.

.

.

.

Empat jam setelah itu..

(Sasuke's POV)

Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan orang ini, lelaki yang satu ini, Namikaze Naruto namanya. Dia temanku sejak kecil dulu sekaligus pacar resmiku sejak kelas dua SMP sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Apa? Kalian bingung dengan hubungan kami? Terserah mau bilang apa! Yang penting aku menyukainya, eh salah.. maksudku aku SANGAT mencintainya. Mau apa hm? Protes? Terserah! Aku sih fine-fine ajah, toh orang tua kami juga sudah ngerestuin kok. So I don't really care what you guys think of us, okay? Kalian bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan di area sekolah pada jam setengah enam sore seperti sekarang ini? Tentu saja aku sedang mencari Dobe-ku tercinta.

Tidak tahu siapa aku? Masa sih?! ha–ah baiklah, daripada dijitak sama author, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Ehm.. namaku Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Ayahku Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan besar di jepang ini, salah satu cabangnya yah Konoha Gakuen ini, narsis? Oh..itu benar aku. Eh iya, ibuku Uchiha Mikoto.. ibu rumah tangga, dan satu lagi yang kelupaan.. Anikiku yang menyebalkan, Uchiha Itachi. Kau tahu? Dia itu pacarnya Kyuu-ni lho! Kebetulan banget yah? Yasudah cukup basa basinya, kembali lagi ke cerita utamanya.

Seusai sekolah kutunggu Naruto Dobe itu di gerbang sekolah kami ,Konoha setelah kurang-lebih dua jam kutunggu, dia tak kunjung muncul juga. Yah, karena khawatir aku memutuskan kembali lagi ke gedung sekolah untuk mencarinya, ha–ah dasar Dobe. Semua ruangan dan tempat-tempat di Konoha Gakuen yang begitu luas ini sudah ku datangi untuk memastikan keberadaan si Dobe itu tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. 'Akh! Dobe, kamu dimana sih!' batinku agak kesal juga sih, sambil memijat alisku pelan menggunakan telunjuk tangan kananku.

Setelah kurang-lebih lima belas menit mencari sambil berlari-larian keliling sekolah, aku malah menemukannya disini, dihadapanku, eh..maksudku di dalam kelas kami di lantai tiga Konoha Gakuen ini, kelas tiga A. Shit, kenapa dari tadi tidak terpikir olehku kalau si Dobe ini berada di dalam kelas kami sih? mugkin aku sudah mulai bego sekarang ini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung menghampiri si Dobe ini, tapi.. eh tunggu. Sedang apa dia di kelas sendirian begini dan selarut ini? Aku segera menuju tempat duduk di pojok belakang kelas, tempat si dobe tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya.. tunggu! 'MENYANDARKAN?' Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau si Dobe ini sedang tertidur! Perlahan aku mendekati tubuh yang sedang rebahan di atas mejanya itu. Tampak beberapa buku berserakkan di atas mejanya ,ada juga yag terjatuh di bawah meja, mungkin buku-buku itu tak sengaja dihempaskannya ketika tertidur tadi.

'Uchiha Sasuke' nama yang tertulis di halaman kertas dalam sebuah note book yang agak terbuka ketika aku akan mengangkatnya itu dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatianku ketika sedang sibuk memunguti buku-buku Dobeku ini. Sedikit mengerutkan alis, tanda kepenasaranku. Aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat memunguti sisa buku yang ada di lantai untuk bisa membaca isi note book barusan.

Setelah kubuka ternyata notebook itu isinya biodata anak-anak di kelas kami, tunggu.. untuk apa Dobeku mencatat hal-hal yang–bagiku–sangat tidak penting ini? Setelah kubuka ternyata ada begitu banyak biodata, tidak hanya teman sekelas saja, tapi ada juga yang dari kelas lain, bahkan biodata murid dari sekolah bahkan dari kota-kota lain seperti Sabaku Gaara dari Suna Gakuen, Omoi dan Karui dari Kumo Gakuen, Akatsuchi dari Iwa Gakuen dan Chojuro dari Mizu Gakuen pun ada. Astaga, Dobe? Apa saja sih yang kau rahasiakan dariku selain ini?

Heh! Bukan itu masalahnya, sekarang yang harus kucari adalah kertas yang bertuliskan namaku! Yah! Namaku! Untuk apa? Apa perlu kujawab lagi? Yang jelas adalah untuk mengetahui anggapan Naruto tercintaku ini terhadapku seperti apa! Apa dia menganggapku merepotkan atau membosankan, aku benar-benar ingin tahu hal itu, sungguh! Lagipula mumpung dia sedang tertidur, aku bisa membaca catatannya selagi sempat! Siapa tahu dia sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dibelakangku. Buka..Buka..Buka..Bu–Aha! Dapat!

_Uchiha Sasuke's Biograph._

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Nickname: Sasuke (for other people) or Teme (specially for me)_

_Birth Date : Konoha, 1995-jully-23__th_

_Knows Language: NihoGo,English, Spanish, HanGeul,Deustch._

_Special Skills: Can do anything he want to do (I think..)_ ^^

Whaaat~! Cuma segini saja yang ditulisnya tentangku? Teganya kau Dobe.. sementara biodata orang yang lain kamu tulis panjang lebar, punyaku hanya lima baris saja? Tahukah kamu aku 'iri' dengan apa yang kamu lakukan ini, Dobe?

"Mmmh.." erang Naruto di sela-sela tidurnya.

"…" aku menoleh dengan tampang datarku ketika mendengar decitan meja di sebelahku.

Perlahan kelopak mata tan itu mulai terbuka menampakkan sepasang iris sapphire yang begitu indah, sebiru langit, mata yang begitu kusukai dan tak akan pernah berhenti menyukainya. Yah, akhirnya my lovely kitsune terbangun juga dari tidurnya. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, tampak si Dobe dengan mata sayunya yang begitu err..'manis' ingin rasanya aku menghambur ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk, mencium, dan me–––nya. (sensor) tapi harga diri sebagai seorang uchiha melarangku untuk melakukan semua hal aneh itu dan tetap bersikap cool dalam hal apapun.

Kulihat dia perlahan-lahan membelalakkan matanya, tanda bahwa ia sedang terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi yang entah sudah berapa kali ditunjukkannya itu, tapi aku tetap suka melihat reaksinya yang begitu manis itu.. yah, kalau sudah menyangkut si Dobe yang satu ini aku tak akan pernah mengucapkan atau bahkan hanya sekedar membatinkan kata 'bosan'.

"Heh! Teme! Sedang apa kamu––Eh?! Buku apa itu Teme! Cepat kembalikan!" teriaknya menyadari aku yang tengah memegang note book miliknya ,hm.. suara cempreng yang begitu memekakan setiap telinga yang mendengarnya, tapi anehnya aku Uchiha Sasuke malah menyukai.. maksudku SANGAT menyukai suara yang kuanggap merdu itu––maniak.

"Hn" jawabku singkat, sebenarnya juga sebagai bentuk kekesalanku soal biodataku yang dicatatnya paling singkat diantara semua temannya sih..

"Teme! Apaan sih!" jawabnya sambil memayunkan bibir yang err.. ingin langsung kulumat jika saja sekarang aku tidak sedang mempermasalahkan masalah catatannya tadi. Alhasil aku hanya menelan ludah paksa saja.

"…." Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan si Dobe itu, dan membelakanginya yang kini masih dalam posisi duduk di bangku belakang meja belajarnya. Biar saja sesekali dia kan harus penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku! Khukhukhu~

"Teme? Sasuke? Kamu kenapa Teme? Kamu sakit? Astaga!" teriaknya panic sambil mencengkeram blazerku untuk membalikkan tubuhku lalu menarik dasiku pelan, aku pun menyesuaikan degan sedikit merendahkan tubuhku. "Temeee~! Jawab aku! Kamu kenapa Teme!? Mukamu merah tuh! Kamu demam ya! Astaga! Ayo katakan!" tambahnya lagi kali ini sambil meraba jidatku perlahan. Ah! Shitt! Rupanya wajahku memerah ya? Yah ampun Naruto.. tahukah kamu, wajahku memerah itu karena kamu! Ha–ah..ck, dasar Dobe.. tetap saja Dobe.

"Hn, kurasa aku sedikit pusing Dobe." bohongku padanya sambil menyeringai dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang Teme! Biar kuantar sampai rumah deh! Hari ini aku bawa motorku kok!" serunya masih panic seperti sebelumnya. Ha–ah Naruto.. tak tahukah kamu kalau aku sedang membohongimu? Kamu terlalu polos, dan aku takkan penah membiarkan ada orang lain yang menikmati kepolosanmu ini.. kupastikan itu!

"Hn." Jawabku singkat sambil memijat keningku pelan, berlagak seperti orang sakit tidak apa-apa kan?

"Te-Teme! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan! Jangan membuatku panic begini! Bertahanlah! Aduhh bagaimana ini!" teriaknya keras seraya menghambur ke arahku dan memegang pundakku, yang tidak disadarinya adalah seringaianku yang terpatri manis tersembunyi dibalik tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Sudahlah Dobe.. aku bisa jalan sendiri." Jawabku datar.

"Heh! Yang benar teme!? Kalau begitu aku saja yang bawa tasmu!" ucapnya seraya mengambil tas di tangan kananku yang isinya lumayan berat. Wah, berpura-pura ternyata menguntungkan juga yah? Khukhukhhu..

"Hn, jangan dobe.. ini berat" tolakku dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah sedang sakit, tentunya untuk mengetesnya.

"Tidak Sa-Su-Ke !" wah, senangnya Dobeku ini bersikap seperti ini setelah sekitar setengah tahun lamanya sejak aku sakit waktu itu.

"Tapi berat lho.." balasku meminta kepastian.

"Tidak masalah Teme! Aku ini laki-laki, ingat?" ya Dobe, kamu adalah laki-laki termanis..milikku seorang!

.

.

.

(Naruto's POV)

Sekarang, disinilah kami –aku dan Sasuke– di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa kelam yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua ini. Kamar Sasuke. Sepulang sekolah tadi aku mengantar sasuke dengan motorku karena khawatir dengan keadaannya yang kelihatan aneh semenjak aku terbangun dari tidur siangku tadi usai mencatat biodata milik Shino dan Lee pada waktu jam pelajaran terakhir. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan si Teme itu, tidak biasanya dia bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini sih?

"Ne, Teme.. kamu sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya, nanti Kaa-san bisa memarahiku." Tuturku pelan membuka percakapan setelah kurang-lebih sepuluh menit kami hanya duduk dalam diam setelah tiba dari sekolah tadi, sebenarnya sih untuk pamitan juga..berhubung sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam.

"…" ada apa dengan si Teme itu sih, kok dia mala diam sih, sudah biasa memang kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke diam, tapi kali ini diamnya Sasuke agak beda dari biasanya. Setelah kutatap matanya.. hei-hei, apa itu? Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kesal? Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga membuatnya menjadi kesal? Bagaimana ini?!

"Ne, 'Suke.. ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti orang sedang kesal begitu?" tanyaku yang kini tak berniat lagi pulang ke rumah. 'nanti kukirim e-mail ke Kaa-san saja deh!' batinku.

(Sasuke's POV)

'Yess! Akhirnya berhasil juga, semoga saja dia mau menginap..' batinku senang ketika Naruto Dobe My Lovely Kitsune itu tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarku.

"Dobe.." tuturku dengan suara dibuat sepelan mungkin.

"Hm? Ada apa Teme?" tuturnya seraya mulai menaiki ranjangku. Heh!? Tu-tunggu...MENAIKI RANJANGKU?

"Di sini dingin Dobe." Ucapku datar.

"Hah?! Masa sih! pemanas ruangannya sudah kusetel ke suhu yang pas kok!" jawabnya lembut sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran springbed tempat aku tidur tepat disampingku yang kini sedang berbaring dan ditutupi selimut, tersirat sedikit rasa kebingungan dan kekhawatiran yang mendominasi dari sorot matanya, dan aku tidak enak hati apalagi kebingungan itu bersumber dariku, dari kebohonganku.

"Hn, Naru.." ucapku merasa agak aneh karena memanggil si Dobe kesayanganku ini dengan nama kecilnya.

"Ya, 'Suke?" balasnya dengan tatapan yang err..'manis' sekali.

Alhasil…..

'CROOOT'

(Normal POV)

"Astaga Teme! Apa yang terjadi! Biar kupanggilkan bibi Mikoto saja! Kamu tun–"

"Tidak perlu, Dobe." Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap-siap lari ke luar untuk memanggil ibunya.

"Tapi Teme.. hidung kamu ber–"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto.."

"E-eh.." Naruto tercengang dan mematung ditempat karena mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut pula, bukannya Dobe atau semacamnya seperti biasanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini wajah naruto sudah memerah habis-habisan karena menahan malu.

"Nah, sekarang tolong ambilkan kotak first aid di dalam laci yang di sebelah sana itu–" ucap sasuke sambil menunjuk buffet yang terletak di pojok ruangan. "–didalamnya ada gulungan tissue, kamu ambil secukupnya saja untukku. Boleh kan?" tanya sasuke dengan suara aneh karena tangan sebelah kirinya sibuk menjepit hidungnya yang masih setia bernosebleed ria dengan kepala terdongak.

"Ah! Te-tentu saja! Akan kuambil dulu, kamu tunggu saja di sini Teme! Jangan bergerak, Oke?!" celetuk Naruto setelah selesai dengan lamunannya tadi lalu pergi mengambilkan tissue sesuai dengan permintaan sasuke.

Setelah kembali membawa beberapa potong tissue, Naruto mulai membersihkan bekas-bekas aliran darah yang sempat menodai kulit porselen milik pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang Dalam posisi bersandar di sandaran springbednya itu dengan lembut dan perlahan. Dan setelah selesai membersihkan darah 'nista' tersebut, Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya terkikik geli sembari memberikan dua gumpalan kecil tissue kepada Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah stoicnya. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke langsung menyumpalkan tissue tadi ke lubang hidungnya, alhasil dia pun bernapas menggunakan mulutnya saja.

"Kau lucu Teme! Haahahaha" kata Naruto sambil terkikik menatap wajah yang kini bertatapan dengannya itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Ditertawakan seperti itu membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Akibat dengusan yang bisa dibilang keras itu, membuat dua gumpalan tissue tadi terlempar akibat napas Sasuke sehingga mendarat di wajah tan milik Naruto.

"Heh! Teme, apa-apaan sih!" protes Naruto tidak terima ditembaki(?) pake tissue bekas mimisan.

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil menyeringai––menyebalkan.

"Sudah tidak berdarah lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke–mengamati hidung putih milik Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sasuke lagi, kini tidak menyeringai melainkan tersenyum–senyum yang manis. Ia lalu berdiri melewati Naruto yang masih ada di atas ranjang king size miliknya itu menuju pintu kamarnya.

'CKLEK'

Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah sebelumnya sempat keluar sebentar untuk menggantungkan tulisan 'DON'T DISTURB' di depan pintu kamarnya. Lalu kembali kea rah tempat tidurnya dimana Naruto sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, tak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke––mengunci kamarnya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hm?" tanggap Naruto tanpa menoleh, sehingga ia tidak melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini berubah menjadi aneh, seringaian iblis terpatri jelas di wajah putih mulus itu.

"Bisa kaujelaskan tentang ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya sambil menyodorkan notebook yang tadi sore di ambilnya dari Naruto.

"Sebentar Teme, aku mau mengirim e-mail ke Kaa-san dulu, mau minta izin menginap di rumahmu." Jawab naruto santai tak menyadari Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali naik ke atas kasurnya dan berada tepat di belakang Naruto yang sibuk mengetik pesan.

"…" Sasuke memilih untuk menunggu Naruto hingga selesai mengirim pesannya sebelum melaksanakan niat utamanya. Setelah melihat Naruto menekan ikon send pada screen ponsel androidnya itu, Sasuke langsung merebut ponsel tersebut membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang kini duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Ne, teme.. ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya ini Dobe? Kenapa di catatan ini hanya biodataku saja yang paling pendek kau tulis? Hn?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Heh! Te––Buku itu! Kenapa bisa ada adamu Teme!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Jawab aku dulu, Dobe!" seru sasuke tidak kalah kerasnya.

"I-itu.. aku, ano.." Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Pertanyaannya mudah saja, Kenapa biodataku yang paling singkat dari sekian banyak biodata yang ada di catatan iniDobe?!" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi kali ini sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan agak kencang.

"…"

"Dobe?"

"I-itu karena, tak perlu kutulis pun.. semua hal tentangmu akan selalu teringat dengan jelas di pikiranku Teme! Walaupun aku selalu buruk dalam hal menghafal, tapi kalau soal kamu Teme.. aku akan selalu mengingatnya dengan baik, selain itu alas an aku tidak menulis biodatamu secara mendetail karena aku tidak mau berbagi data pribadimu yang aku ketahui dengan orang lain Teme! Kalau aku menulisnya di buku itu, nanti ada orang lain yang akan membacanya! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi Teme! Cuma au yang boleh tahu banyak tentang kamu Teme! Jadi be-begitulah.. aku tidak menulis kelanjutannya.." tutur naruto panjang lebar dengan wajah yang memerah sempurma menahan malu sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Sasuke merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang beru saja didengarnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melihat wajah pacar dihadapannya yang semakin memerah akibat tatapannya yang begitu err.. cool.

"Terima kasih Dobe, Suki Da.."

"E..Eh?!"

"Suki.. Dobe, Suki.."

"Sa-Sasuke.. berhenti mengatkan itu.."

"Naruto chan ga suki, Hontou ni suki.."

"Sasukeeeh!"

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi berusaha menghindari tatapannya, memandagnya dengan serius.

"E-eeto.. Suki mo.. Sasuke kun ga suki." Jawab Naruto terbata-bata menanggapi tatapan Sasuke.

"Boleh?" Tanya Sasuke entah untuk apa–––yang tahu angkat tangan! *ditendang*

Anggukan singkat dari Naruto membuat Sasuke serta-merta melumat dengan ganas bibir mungil yang menggiurkan miliknya itu. Tangannya menelusup ke bagian bawah kemeja sekolah yang sikenakan Naruto, mencari sebuah tonjolan kecil yang disebut nipple itu lalu ditekan-tekannya pelan , sesekali dicubitinya, dipelintir, membuat sang enpunya mendesah tak karuan disela-sela French kiss mereka yang semakin memanas itu. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam ciuman panas itu. Dan dimulailah malam yang panjang antara dua orang yang berstatus pacaran itu.

**THE END**

**Maaf! Sebanyak-banyaknya saia sampaikan. Saia tidak bisa membuat Lemon maupun Lime yang bener karena udah keburu nosebleed duluan sebelum jari-jari saia menyentuh tuts di keyboard lappie saia. Mohon maapnya , maunngeflame? Jangan ah! Masa di fic pertama saia uudah diflame! Harusnya senpai-senpai tuh ngajarin saia yang masih newbie ini! #ditendang berjemaah.**

**Pokoknya jangan ngeflame deh! Yah? Yah? Yah? Ya–#plak**

**Oke cukup basa basi busuk(?)nya.**

**Akhir kata:**

**Bagi yang sudah membaca nih Fic gaje bin ancur, mohon tinggalkan alas kaki––jejak anda di fic ini dengan memberi sesuatu yang disebut dengan kata:**

**REVIEW**

**Salam dari Author abal ini *ditimpuk berjamaah***

**So, mind to Review? **


End file.
